Chapter 1: What a Wonderful World
Quick Summary Akira Sengoku and his friends were returning home from Guam school trip. During the midflight the whole Plane shakes and it starts to fall down. Akira tried to find Rion Akagami. Before he reaches her, he loses unconscious. The next morning he wakes up middle in the jungle and the plane is nowhere in sight. Full Summary Akira is running late to the airport's gate. He is carrying both hands with foods. Ugen Kokonoe and Motoko Kurusu are waiting for him at the door. Kanako Oomori is yelling to him: "Sir, please hurry, the plane is going to leave soon." The plane is flying from Guam to Japan. They will arrive in Japan in approximately 2,5 hours. Makoto Morita is filming Akira eating his lunch. Akira's Friend and Katsuragi are watching in shock. After Akira is done eating he and his friends decide to watch the video 'Beach Angel's in Guam'. The video is about girls on the beach. They give complement to Makoto about his work as a cameraman. When Rion is seen on the video, everyone wants a copy of the video. Akira quickly pulls the camera up. He doesn't want everyone look at Rion in her bikini. The real Rion jumps from behind and grabs the camera. As she watches herself on the camera, everyone starts to leave immediately. She becomes very angry at him. When she calms down, she tells him his mother ask her to check on him. He curses her for minding his business. She and Akria are childhood friends. So she knows everything about him, including choosing a gift to his mother. He suspects she is always watching over him all the time. At that moment his best friend Kouhei Arita shows up. He wants to discuss if Akira has made some progress with Rion during the trip. Although nothing happens, Kouhei insists he should try harder. Compared his best friend Kouhei and his childhood friend Rion, he is not so popular as them. They were talking very loudly that Shirou Mariya sits in front of them asks them to quiet it down. At that moment he was programming on his Laptop. He has been a top student 9 years on a row. Meanwhile elsewhere on the plane, Kanako accidentally spills some drink on Motoko's shirt. She apologies for it and she quickly pulls her drinkcar away. Ugen is sitting next to her reading an erotic magazine. He wants to discuss about 2 problematic students in her class. Akira was seen pulling a lot of pranks and Kouichi Yarai made some scene in Guam. Kouichi is thinking about the trip. He had thought it would find something interesting if he crossed the ocean, but nothing has changed. The school trip is just useless. He was flipping a coin when the plane suddenly starts to shake. Everyone is flying off their seat through the plane. A moment later the plane stops shaking. As everyone wander what happened the cockpit is full of blaze of activities. The pilot Masaru Tsuchiya and his co-pilot are trying to send a mayday signal. The flight instruments have gone hay-wire, but they can still maneuver the plane. Back on the passenger's cabin they encounter another problem. Outside the plane they didn't see any clouds or the sun or the moon. The sky is in total darkness. Although it is noon at the time. The plane begins to decent rapidly. Everyone starts to panic. Except Akira, he has some other thought in his mind. That is his chilhood friend Rion. As he rushes to find Rion, he finally finds her on the ground. When he almost reaches her, a weird giant beak stands between them. Akira watches in fear about the weird giant beak. As Akira tries to call Rion's name, he loses unconscious. It is a cloudy and blue sky above the jungle. Akira starts to wake up. A Notharctus is checking him up. Akira starts to freak out by the monkey-like. As he looks about his surrounding, he realizes he is in a jungle. Akira wonders what is going on and where everyone is. The search for his friends was very long, but he can't find anyone. At the end he is exhausted from the search. He is so thristy, he feels like dying. As he lies down on the ground a Ptilodus eats a cricket in front of him. Behind him a big Eumegamys walks by. He thinks it is a bever kind, so he follows that animal in hope of finding water. Luckly he is right, the Eumegamys was heading to a waterfall. After he drinks enough of water, he sees 4 Hyracotherium are also drinking by the waterfalls. With no way out of the island he tries to use his Cellphone. Alas there is no service in his area. He begins to think back to his friends and last moment on the plane. Suddenly he heard a human voice calling for help. He is relieved that someone else is alive. He dashes through the jungle. As he comes out of the jungle he sees a weird giant bird. A Diatryma is standing in front of him. He takes a picture using his cellphone. His cellphone makes a weird sound causing the Diatryma to react at him. Diatryma kicks the cellphone of his hand. After that the weird bird retreats to her nest. Akira hears a voice calling his name. He looks around and finds Shirou lying on the ground holding his left leg. The Diatryma hurt his leg. Shirou informs Akira that another person is nearby. Kanako is caught by the Diatryma. It dragged her to her nest. Akira stops helping Shirou and tries to save Kanako. As the Diatryma attempts another kick, Akira dives under her leg and into her nest. Diatryma accidentally bites her beak on the tree. Since Kanako can't walk, Akira has to carry her on his shoulder and dashes quickly away. Diatryma chases the trio until they find a crevice on a rock. They hide inside. The bird makes a few attempts to grape her preys. Then she gives up and walks away. For now they are safe. They return to the waterfall where Akira drank water. Kanako is crying and Shirou is working on his laptop again. Inside his laptop he has software content of an encyclopedia of "Extinct Animals" Pictorial Encyclopedia. It lists the animal they have encountered so far. They were supposed to be extinct million years ago. Shirou tries to calculate their position using the map of the world. On the display where they should be, there is nothing there but ocean. They are on an island that shouldn't even exist. Characters Introducted Characters Akira Sengoku, Ugen Kokonoe, Motoko Kurusu, Kanako Oomori, Akira's Friend, Katsuragi, Makoto Morita, Shimizu, Hiiragi, Rion Akagami, Akira's Mother, Kouhei Arita, Shirou Mariya, Kouichi Yarai, Masaru Tsuchiya, Unknown Co-pilot Introducted Extinct Animals Notharctus, Ptilodus, Eumegamys, Hyracotherium, Diatryma Introducted Survival Items Laptop, Coin, Cellphone, Introducted Locations Guam, The Island, Japan Trivia *The plane number is NA2307 and it's from a Dainichi Airlines with Flight number #357. Number 2307 is seen again in Chapter 173 on the wall. Category:Manga Category:Wonderful World Arc